


Visotactile

by Jaunty



Series: Requests [14]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Age Difference, And that's why I just love doing fanfics uwu, By twenty years, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Though both characters are adults, Trans Male Character, Truck Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wow; this tag is just nonexistent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: visotactile (adj.) - involving both touch and vision-----------Not that Travis mind it, honestly -- he just wished that the younger would have it in his heart to be more adventurous. To indulge in whatever curiosity he may have for the unknown in life rather than having it come to him at its own terms. Travis may have played a part in feeding into his curiosity but really, there is no harm in doing so!Henry certainly wasn’t complaining, and goddamn was the guy insatiable when it comes to intimacy.-----------A lost cause. A losing battle yet there was not a care from either party.
Relationships: Travis Grady/Henry Townshend
Series: Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232909
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Visotactile

**Author's Note:**

> A piece asked from [baronvonriktenstein](https://baronvonriktenstein.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! A rare pairing, if it's even acknowledged by others, between a trucker and a photographer. What could go wrong lmao. And this is my first Silent Hill fic on here so HOORAY! 
> 
> I have no beta and I must scream. Save me, Google Docs!

“Stop thinking. I can practically hear your thoughts rattling around in that noggin of yours.” 

The noise his lover made caused Travis’s lips to crack into a smile, even letting out a hearty chuckle with a large hand patting at the man’s head. He doesn’t have to glance down to see the pout Henry had and if he did, the trucker could just easily kiss it right off. Still, it’s better to have the usually reserved photographer be as flustered and somewhat bratty than having to look like an anxiety-filled mess as usual. 

Not that Travis mind it, honestly -- he just wished that the younger would have it in his heart to be more adventurous. To indulge in whatever curiosity he may have for the unknown in life rather than having it come to him at its own terms. Travis may have played a part in feeding into his curiosity but really, there is no harm in doing so!

Henry certainly wasn’t complaining, and goddamn was the guy insatiable when it comes to intimacy.

Now, Travis isn’t some psychologist  **_(_ ** _ God forbid he’s to ever come across one if they live up to their knowledge of the human mind  _ **_)_ ** or anything similar, but he had assumed that once Henry acquired the blissful taste, he’s here wanting more. As of now, they had finished their second round and if Travis could, his fingers would be found deep into that cunt to hear those wonderful sounds that he didn’t think the hermit could make.

Not to mention that the man is twice his senior. There is just something about Henry’s age of around his twenties that enticed the trucker. Now don’t get him wrong, he isn’t a creep that only goes after those way younger than him, but he didn’t think that he’d get that aroused just from the thought of having to teach someone like the photographer. 

Henry isn’t  **naive** or innocent whatsoever, but the guy certainly could learn a few tricks here and there -- and what better way to do so than with a man who practically lives on the road?

Another thing that captured Travis’s affections was Henry’s way of wanting to know what it’s like to live carefree on the road. Sure, the trucker had deliveries to make, but to be out on the road to sightsee along the countryside and sometimes through the hearts of cities… Oh, what Henry wouldn’t give to have that experience! 

The one time he brought Henry along from South Ashfield to a beautiful town somewhere in Maine consisted of one of his usual routes; it’s one of Travis’s common drives but for Henry, it’s like having to see the country in its entirety. He isn’t afraid to admit in pulling a few more stops than usual just so the younger can climb out to take several pictures.

It often made the older man wonder when it had been the last time Henry ever felt a sense of freedom. Surely, for all his talk about inner beauty and how breathtaking nature is  **_(_ ** _ his words, not Travis’s  _ **_)_ ** , there must be a drive to simply pack everything up and go on a road trip across states. Still, Henry’s a lovely, if not quiet, soul himself and it isn’t difficult for Travis to see why some people would want to be with him. Henry doesn’t believe him, but the trucker insisted, much to the younger’s chagrin.

Of course, that’s also when Travis is to come across the most difficult aspect to this whole relationship…

“I can hear you think too…”

The photographer’s soft voice made the older man blink, bringing his brown gaze down to see a shadow of a smile on his lips. Travis hums as he shrugs. “Ah, you know me. Just can’t help but do so after...this.” That brought a solemn look to Henry’s face, one he silently cursed himself for surfacing. It’s a topic that they would rather not touch upon but how could they when it’s right up in their face? “About that…” Henry started, sitting up in the makeshift bed within the rig cab. Travis has been meaning to spruce it up when he had the freetime but quite honestly, he could make do with the bed itself. There aren't many personal items and Travis is surprised that Henry would think the same way -- the sentimental concept isn’t one familiar to the photographer, for whatever reason.

“My parents know.” 

Travis frowned at that. He didn’t know much about his lover’s parents but from the snippets he’s been told, he isn’t sure he could actually brave the encounters with them. Which, to be fair, isn’t something that would be dreaded for. It isn’t like they’re getting married, and Henry is a grown man! His parents could say whatever they wanted, as negative as it could be, and that’s that. That’s what in-laws are good for, anyways  **_(_ ** _ goddamn it, he just thought about them not getting married!  _ **_)_ ** .

Henry’s parents, however… Travis doesn’t want to even imagine the possibilities. 

“My dad definitely doesn’t...like this,” Henry mutters out, burying his face into the trucker’s chest. “Said that he knew what kind of person you are… I should just settle down with someone...grounded.” 

It’s clear that he too doesn’t approve of his parents’ meddling in but since it’s nearing the Thanksgiving holiday, they would visit with little time for a reaction from Henry. They are settling into a hotel at this current time and Henry knows that he’s missed a few text messages from not only his father, but his mother as well. 

Henry tried to hide his embarrassment upon revealing this. He thought his parents, his father no less, had come to understand that their... _ child _ isn’t some innocent little one. They shouldn’t have to revert to that sort of  **mindset** anymore in recent years.

And the chilling threat his father made upon catching a glance of Travis…

“Henry…” 

The photographer brought his eyes up and was about to acknowledge his name being called before he felt warm lips upon his. His green eyes are to be hidden as he deepened the kiss, parting his lips for Travis to delve his tongue in. Slowly, the younger slid atop of the other, letting out the softest of moans when he could feel the twitch of Travis’s cock under him. “Fuck, kid…” Travis groans out, wanting more than anything to shove himself right back into him. He pulled away to kiss down Henry’s neck, wanting for him to be pliant.

When he had melted in the trucker’s roaming hand, Travis would reach between them to line his cock up to Henry’s already slick hole. Both men let out breathless moans as Travis pushed deep into Henry, stopping at the hilt to have the photographer get used to his girth even though they had done this multiple times. The man’s tight as ever, and Travis’s head couldn’t stop spinning from the sensation. 

Henry whined for him to move but Travis didn’t move an inch, much to the younger’s frustrations. Travis shook his head as he dropped his hands at Henry’s thighs, casually massaging the skin underneath. 

“Show me how much you’ve learned,” Travis smirked up at him, seeing the subtle glint in Henry’s eyes. He wouldn’t peg the hermit to take on challenges like this, but this happened to be personal. 

He watched as the younger man swallowed then placed his hands on Travis’s hairy chest, raising himself until only the tip was in before slamming back down. He cursed once before repeating the action with a moan. Any attempts to speak are reduced to mere babbling or shaky utterances of the trucker’s name when Travis’s cock is sliding deliciously in and out of him, the bed creaking beneath them as Henry begins to quicken his pace. 

Travis watched him in adoration, his lips curled up in a lazy smile as he encouraged Henry to ride him faster by squeezing at his hips. He leaned his head back with a gutteral moan when he feels every inch of his cock being swallowed up, unable to help himself by thrusting his hips up to meet him halfway. That had Henry cry out, which Travis assumes he struck the gold. 

“Goddamn, baby,” Travis groaned out, pulling the flushed photographer down to give him a sloppy kiss. Henry’s hands flew up to take hold of that stubbled jaw, his moans and cries devoured by the kiss. Since he’s still sensitive from earlier, his orgasm had to come rather quickly. 

The way Travis is now wrapping his arms around his waist then fucking earnestly into him signifies that he’s growing close as well yet he isn’t wanting to have it end so soon! Their movements along the bed are so strong that he could have sworn that the rig itself is slightly shaking -- the photographer isn’t certain if he should be proud or embarrassment by that. 

More kisses are pressed against his lips, returning each one with Travis reaching over to rub at one smooth ass cheek before slapping it, causing him to yelp.

“You ass…” Henry breathes out, giving him a weak glare that had the trucker nearly burst out laughing. “You know it, babe,” he winked at him, now two hands at his ass to grip at it. The younger man shuts his eyes tight when he felt nails digging into his flesh, this angle having Travis strike at his sweet spot with every snap of his hips. His head is spinning, and the scent of sex wafting around the cab is making Henry intoxicated.

He would share Travis’s assumptions that he would never think of himself as someone that was hungry for intimacy like this. He wouldn’t think that he’d be hopping on the other this quickly, and more than willing to initiate the majority of rounds the men often endured every night. There is a sense of pride thinking that he is able to drive a man of Travis’s age to the brink of arousal that he’s willing to go through several rounds without tire.

Perhaps there  **is** some good in being somewhat adventurous after all...

Breaking himself away from his thoughts, Henry took the moment to reach down to bite at the skin at Travis’s neck, rewarding him with a gruff curse from the other then a hot load shooting deep into him. He gasped and let out a loud, muffled moan as he followed right after with those wet walls tightening around him, feeling Travis’s cock pulsate once before softening. 

Henry laid on the other man to catch his breath, a thin layer of sweat felt along his skin as Travis would note when he’s to slide his hand along the younger man’s back. His cock remained within the other with Travis chasing after Henry’s lips to give him a sweet kiss. It’s unlike the heated, sloppy one from before where the trucker is to give the man a silent promise. As Henry would realize, Travis isn’t one to outwardly confess his love, or any type of affections, to him; his actions spoke for him. 

They kissed for a few more minutes before Henry’s to pull away to nuzzle his face into Travis’s neck, shivering from the heat emitting from him. Exhaustion tugged at his consciousness, but he struggled to keep himself awake to mumble something into the crook of his neck. 

“Mm...come again?” Travis responded with the same level of weariness, bringing the blankets up to cover at them both. The heat shared between them is enough to bring Henry into a deep slumber but he managed to keep himself awake. 

“You can come meet them...during Thanksgiving. Is that...okay?” 

Travis stared up at the ceiling with bleary eyes before his eyelids are too heavy to keep them open. He let out a sigh and a heavy paw of a hand went up to pat at the photographer’s brown hair. “Yeah, why not. If your folks are gonna throw a fit about it, I ain’t wanting to care. You’re all that matters.” 

There had been no response but the soft snore from Henry made him smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amysteriousjogo) / [tumblr](https://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
